The invention relates to a cement silo structure for a mining machine, which mining machine comprises a mixer, a cement silo for cement and a feed apparatus for feeding cement from a lower end of the cement silo to the mixer.
In mining there are used grouting apparatuses both for grouting bolts in holes drilled for them and for injecting cement in holes or various fragmented rocks. The required cement is fed from a specific cement silo, which is located on top of the mining machine, to a mixer below by means of a separate feed apparatus, such as a feed screw, mounted on the lower part of the cement silo, in which mixer the cement is mixed with water to produce grouting concrete. Because the cement silo is locating on top of the mining machine, it is relatively high up and charging cement into the feed silo is hard and complicated without the assistance of a separate charging hopper. This requires a separate working platform which is reached by a ladder and onto which cement sacks need to be lifted, usually by manpower, in order for them to be lifted on the brim of the cement silo and emptied therein.